


I'm Stuff

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, this is hella crappy and its a filler update, using the cliche "im stuff" like and i think it fits this ship v well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: v crappy filler one shot. sorry xD~ social media links ~personal IG: zeeissorandomqueer IG: queer.ducksmindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirlhamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligankik: zeeissorandomtumblr: zeeissorandommindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirlhamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulliganwattpad: zeeissorandomtwitter: zeeissorandomsnapchat: zeeissorandomhope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!~Bai!





	

-BUZZ BUZZ-

Pearl whipped up, looking around her frantically, seeing Amethyst laying down next to her. She looked at the clock, seeing it was half past 12.

"12?!" Pearl yelled, getting up quickly, trying to get ready.

"God, P. Why are you being so loud?" Amethyst grumbled into a pillow.

"It's Steven's birthday, and we're going to be late!" Pearl said nervously.

"Crap." Ame mumbled, getting ready as well. The two headed off to the party together, hoping they weren't too late.

"Ah! You two finally made it!" Steven said happily, hugging two of his four caregivers. Garnet stood behind him, looking down at the two knowingly. "Where were you two?"

"Sorry, w-we got distracted doing stuff." Pearl said nervously. Amethyst popped the gum in her mouth, smirking at Steven.

"I'm stuff." Amethyst winked, making Garnet stiffle a laugh, and Pearl blush a dark blue, kicking the smaller gem.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Nothing." The three gems said all at once.

"I feel left out of the joke!" Steven huffed.

"You'll understand once you're older, cutie pie." Garnet smiled, picking Steven up and setting him on her hair as she looked back at the other two Crystal gems. She looked knowingly at them, a small smile on her face, giving the two a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> v crappy filler one shot. sorry xD
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
